


Reflejo

by Vengersberg



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vengersberg/pseuds/Vengersberg
Summary: [Drabble]. Como si fuese algo planeado (¿no lo era, acaso?), una llamarada se alzó en el mismo instante en el que ella volvió a apretar el gatillo.





	Reflejo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: FMA y su contenido pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa.

Se sentía traicionada. Como si fuese algo planeado (¿no lo era, acaso?), una llamarada se alzó en el mismo instante en el que ella volvió a apretar el gatillo. Una bala, un muerto. Un chasquido, varios muertos. Ella tenía que verles las caras. Él no.

Le habían mentido. «El trabajo de un francotirador es eliminar los objetivos militares primordiales». Eso dijeron en la academia. El otro día, había colocado una bala entre ceja y ceja a una mujer que cargaba agua.

Se sentía enferma. Pero su dedo seguía agarrotado sobre esa pieza fundamental del arma, la que dictaba sentencia. ¿Con qué derecho?

«Entonces. Por qué. Sigues. Apretando. El. Maldito. Gatillo».

Repetía la acción, metódica y automática. Sola, había pedido. Sin observador. Porque necesitaba pensar. A menos de 300 metros, había pedido. Porque era la única forma asegurar un tiro limpio a la cabeza y una muerte rápida. Sin mira, había pedido; así de buena era. Tan buena que quería vomitar ante el orgullo. «No», le habían dicho. «Pero el reflejo del sol delatará mi posición», replicó. Por eso la capa color arena y la capucha.

Pero lo cierto era que no quería mirar a los ojos cuando colocaba esa bala entre ceja y ceja mientras él desataba el infierno a su alrededor. 


End file.
